


Intimate Moment

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s02e08 Su-zakana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Will asks Hannibal about that night in the stable.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote during my first period class. Hope y'all like it <3

“I’ve been wondering, Dr. Lecter,” Will says as Hannibal pours him a glass.

“About?” Hannibal asks, pulling the bottle away.

“The…event yesterday. When you stopped me from shooting that social worker.” Will takes a drink.

Hannibal pours his own glass, then sets the bottle aside. “Are you wondering why I stopped you, considering we are both aware of the fact that I proceeded to murder him myself afterwards?”

Will shakes his head. “No, not quite. I do wish you had let me kill him, but that isn’t as important to me as what came after you took my gun.”

“Is this about what I said?” Hannibal guesses. “Were you uncomfortable with the way I touched you?”

Will smiles. “Do not mistake me broaching the subject so soon as discomfort. I’m very comfortable with you, Dr. Lecter.”

“And yet, you put a wall between us when you address me as a professional and not a friend.”

Will steps closer to Hannibal. “Perhaps the case is that I don’t want to be your friend. Hannibal,” he replies, the other man’s name said teasingly, yet tacked on like an afterthought. He tilts his head, studying Hannibal for a moment. “Why didn’t you kiss me?”

“That’s your great question, Will?” Hannibal asks, finally cracking a smile. He raises his glass to his lips. “Quite a lot of buildup.”

“So was putting your hand on my face and whispering to me as you looked into my eyes,” Will counters.

“My apologies. I did not wish to share such an intimate moment with you in front of a complete stranger. Or anyone, for that matter.” He hums. “And I don't tend to find horse stables particularly romantic.”

Will nods. He leans back against Hannibal’s desk. “Feeling possessive, Hannibal?” he asks, feeling smug.

“There are some things I prefer to only have to myself,” he replies, coming to stand next to Will.

“Well, Hannibal,” Will says, setting his wine glass aside. “We’re alone. You have me all to yourself. Perhaps you should finish what you started.”

Hannibal takes one last sip of wine before setting his glass behind him on his desk. He turns back to Will, bringing his hand up to rest on his face just as it had the day before, unsurprised when Will leans into the touch. He looks Will in the eye.

Will looks right back at him.

“With pleasure,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
